Finding Prince Charming
by Determined
Summary: L had always found frogs amiable. But not likable enough to turn into one! Join L on his quest to find a prince to break the soggy curse. Major crossover with everything! Not Shonenai. Just some poking fun at it...
1. The Beginning

I've been planning this story for so long...well, hope you enjoy! 

I'm not calling him by his real name because I don't want to spoil it for others who haven't read that part...

I repeat, he is not DEAD.

...I hope.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rain was pounding exceptionally hard that night. So was L's sweet tooth.

"I'll have a bag of mini marshmallows, seven gourmet cinammon buns, fifteen bars of sweedish dark chocolate, twenty-one boxes of strawberry pocky, four slices of canadian apple pie, and a vanilla ice cream sundae."

"...I'm sorry sir, but we don't have anything that you've asked."

"What! I thought this hotel had the finest room service in Japan!"

"Sir you must've dialed the wrong number. This is a flower shop."

"Do...you have at least a bag of mini marshmallows?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's how L, investigator extrordinare, ended up in a flower shop across the drenched street from his cozy hotel room, buying a bag of mini marshmallows.

Did I mention he forgot his coat?

"Sir, that'll be seven dollars and eighteen cents."

He handed the polite lady behind the counter a handful of hundred dollar bills, took his thumb out of his mouth to say to the gaping cashier, "Keep the change."

Grabbing his beloved sweets, L turned to walk out of the shop.

"Sir wait!"

"The girl's outburst caught his attention.

"What?"

"W-w you like a c-complimentary fr-f-frog?"

L raised his eyebrow at such a peculiar question. "Why?"

"Y-you see, w-we give our cc-customers a free frog for ev-every purc-chase ov-ver ffi-fiove dollars."

"Okay. I'll take it...but only if you stop stuttering. Or at least tell me why you're stuttering."

"Umm...I c-can't..."

L sighed. "Fine, give me the frog."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

"Ribbit."

"Ribbit."

"Ribbit."

"...Ribbit one more time and I'll drop you."

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

"Dang...Why didn't I bring an umbrella?"

"...Ribbit."

"...That's it!"

**Kiss.**

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._ **DROP.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The moment he dropped the frog, L felt a heavy weight settle on his shoulders. Trying to shake it off, L continued his way down the dark, dingy street towards his warm, tiny hotel room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The frog was furious. Not the _"you spilled chocolate milk on my rug, I'm gonna kill you"_ furious. The _" You killed my family with a big-arse sword and laughed as you split open my uncle's guts, I'm gonna rip open your body and feast on the remains"_ furious.

Why?

Because an insolent human had threw him on the ground, of course.

If you're wondering why the frog, who's name is Akito, can think in a humane way, it's because it's actually...a _Shingami._

But not just any Shingami. The one Shingami who instead of heaving a Deathnote, condemns people to death...by kissing them. And it just so happens that Akito had pecked L's hand before he fell...

I know, corny. Don't worry it gets better.

Sooner or later.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It really does get better.


	2. Plot thickening is fun!

000000000000000000000000000

Munch. Munch. Swallow. Munch. Munch. Swallow. Munch. Munch. Swallo-

"Creak. "

Eh? L turned his attention from his mini marshmallows for the briefest moment to look around for that noise.

Hmm. Must have been the wind.

Munch. Munch. Swallo-

"CREAK. "

Again? L regretfully teared away from his marsmallows again, and did a double check.

Nope. Still nothing.

Munch. Munc-

**"CCCREEEAAAKKK, dang it, CREAK!!!"**

A small green hoppy thing appeared from behind L's hotel curtains. Upon further inspection, the boy realized it was a frog. HIS frog.

What was your first guess L, hmm?

The frog, (a.k.a Akito), rubbed his forehead exasperatedly. "Oh my Ra, you are dense with a capital D. Look, just pay attention, ok?" Akito jumped from his hiding place and onto the detective's bed. "See here, I," Akito pointed at himself, "am a shingami. My name is Akito."

"(gasp)A grim reaper?"

"Heh heh...that's one way to put it."

"So...you've come to take my soul."

"...Maybe. You see I'm a special breed of shingami. Usually Shingami write the names of people they want to kill in a special book. But I..umm...well...how do you say this..."

Suddenly, the feisty amphibian was embarassed.

"Spit it out."

"Okay, okay. Ya see, my talent is...kissing my victims."

Silence.

"...No offence, but that's kinda...random."

"Hey, SHUT UP! No one asked you!"

"'Kay...what does that have to do with me, though?"

"Weeeell...I kissed you!"

"WHAT!?! WHEN?!?"

L was horrified. The frog kissed him! He was gonna di- wait a minute...

"But...how can I believe you? You could just be a programmed robot sent from Kira. Or maybe you're just a hallucination..."

"Oh trust me, I'm real. watch this."

Akito jumped into the air lunged towards L, his mouth drooling. He clamped down on the boy and began mock-biting him.

**"EEWW!! GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS!!!! GET IT OFF ME, OFF ME NOW!!"**

Quick as a flash, L's hand grabbed the poor frog's tongue and swung it across the wall. akito hit the wall with a satisfied thud.

'Itai...now do you believe me?"

L thought about this for a while. Well, the drool did feel real...besides, he didn't want another little "presentation."

"Sure."

"Good. Now listen up. There are rules about my kissing abilities. First, I must inform the victim about their predictament within 44 hours, or else the tables are turned and I bite the dust. Second, you get one year of life before you die. During this time, it's impossible for you to die. Finally, the only way you can break this curse is if you kiss a prince. A true prince. Got it memorized?"

"...No, I don't got it memorized."

"Grr...basically you get to spend a year of your life without dying. Kiss a prince, and you get to continue living, minus the impossible to die thing."

"Interesting..."

"Anyway...'"

Akito got up from his spot, and began to hop towards the window.

"I've got to go...places to be, people to kiss...you know."

"Huh? wait, where am I suppose to..."

Too late. Akito had already plunged down.

"...find a prince?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know, not very good. But review anyway!


	3. L's Transformation Part 1

Chapter 3 is up! 

Akito is kinda like a mix of different characters. Axel from Kingdom Hearts, and others. Yeah. Sorry for the late update, been busy _attempting_ to turn a bucket into a chair.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Last time..._

_"Huh? wait, where am I suppose to..."_

_Too late. Akito had already plunged down._

_"...find a prince?"_

0000000000000000000000000000000

Our favourite frog was currently hopping his way through the icy rain, his smug smirk getting wider with each jump.

"(chuckle) I really got someone good this time...yessir, I did..."

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

Hippity. Hop. Hippity. Hop.

Akito let out a satisfied sigh.

"I just can't wait until he finds out about the transformation..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Poor L. The misfortunate boy really had no idea what to do. Massaging his forhead, L plopped down on his bed, depressed.

Where in the world was he suppose to find a prince who'd actually let him kiss them? Maybe Prince Henry...but wasn't he hooked up already? And how would he get past the Prince's security? L sighed. There had to be a way out...a loophole of some sort...

A loophole. That's it! What better way to find a loophole than to examine the laws? The laws that Akito had laid out had to have had some sort of mistake in them. But where was he going to get an exact copy of Akito's words? Hmmm...

He was in a 5 star hotel room.

5 star Hotel rooms had cameras in them, if asked by authority figures, like the police.

Watari probably persuaded the hotel to place a hidden cam in his room.

If he could only find it...where would Watari hide a camera?

In the corners? Nope.

Behind his bed? Nope.

Hn...

Then, it hit L. Of course. How could he be so stupid?

He got up, picked up the bunny slippers from the "Welcome" mat, and scrutinized them.

Right there. Disguised as the left foot bunny's eye. The cam's lenses glinted at him. He glinted back. The cam glared. Sadly, L couldn't compete with it. For now, he'd just have to settle for viciously pulling out the eye with his brutal strength.

**BRUTAL PULL!**

...The eye was still there.

It didn't make sense. The materials holding onto the eye were weak, and they should've broke apart from his super BRUTAL PULL.

Hn.

Oh. Of course. Watari used super special awesome glue. Duh.

L Ryuuzaki would have to resort to his super manly pull!

**...MANLY PULL!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

...It was still there. The detective sighed dejectedly. He really need to work out more. Either that or his manly power was running on low.

What to do, what to do..._squish_.

L stopped his pacing to look down at his shoes. That was stange. He frowned. There was something soggy in his shoes.

Wait...why was he wearing shoes? No wonder he was so itchy...on the bright side however, this was a good example for him to use on his co-workers on why shoes were futile. Back to the problem...

What was so squishy on his shoes? The detective grinded his foot against the shoe, slightly fascinated.

_Squish_.

Interesting...the noise emitted sounded soggy, yet his foot felt perfectly the same as it always did.

Only one way to find out what was so squishy.

L raised his left foot, and gently pried off his shoe...

...And came face to face-err, foot, with...

**FOUR GREEN WEBBED TOES.**

(Cue horror music.)

"OH MY KIRA!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Achoo!"

"Dam yoo Raito."

Raito turned around to glare at the Shinigami. "What the L? I didn't do anything wrong to you!"

"Oops. I meant to say would you like some Dam Yoo apples? They're really good. :)"

"...Did you just say ":)" ?"

":):):):):):):):):)!!!!!!!!!!"

"Zomg."

"Y'know, when you sneeze, somebody's thinking about you."

"Probably Misa."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Achoo! Oops, Misa-Misa sneezed! Misa-chan is sorry, and shall sing you a "forgive me please" song!"

"Misa, that's really not neccess-

**"I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYY!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE MISAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! SHE DIDN'T MEAN ITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"...Misa?"

"Yes Rem?"

"STFU."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Review?


	4. Ka SPLAT!

Yo! My first update since my comeback from no 'net! Please enjoy. 

Care for a Dam Yoo? Filled with crack, crack, and crack. Did I mention the crack?

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Omg Omg Omg Omg Omg!!!" screamed L as he squishly ran around the room. Now, one would think someone as smart as L wouldn't be panicking so hysterically. But obviously, someone who would steal Misa's cell phone has a scary amout of brain damage.

"AIEEEE!!!! I'M TURNING INTO A FROG, SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!!!!"

Suddenly realizing he was alone, L decided he had to do something. Hmmm...L looked at his rainbow-coloured "What Would Kira Do?" bracelet he "found" on a Kira suspect. Then, he got a brilliant idea.

"Maybe the shingami was lying about having to tell me all the rules!"

Simply amazing that he figured this out right before he turned completely frog. His brain should've been saying ribbit instead of "What Would Kira Do?". Alas, the power of Kira works miracles that only Kira will know. (Actually, I know too. But if we get any further we're in sermon territory, and you'd have to make an offering at the temple.)

Anyway.

Why don't we timeskip the 7 minutes it took him to transform into a frog? The process is rather gruesome. First his butt gets smaller and smaller. then his hair gets all flat and green, and he shrinks. (At this point, he looks like a mutated chibi.) The rest...(shiver.) Please don't make me repeat that short, horrible period in time.

While we're waiting, we can check up on Mello in Whammy House. He's bound to be doing something dramatic.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

In Whammy House Mello was doing something dramatic. He was changing a light bulb. Usually, he would've made Matt do it, but Matt was- what was Matt doing?

"Matt!" called Mello, knowing that Matt would hear. (Due to an anti-restraining order Matt had put on him.)

"What is it Mello-jello?"

"Screw in a new bulb in my room for me!"

"Sorry Mello-wello, I'm in the middle of an eating contest!"

"...Since when do you eat?"

"Since Near challenged me a few hours ago!"

"...Shouldn't it be done by now?"

"We're eating cigarettes! I'm ace on this!"

". . ." At this moment, Mello realized that he wasn't getting any help on his lightbulb-screwing dillema.

So he threw a tantrum. "This is SO UNFAIR!!!! Matt is ALWAYS busy! No one has time for ME!!!! WAAHHHH!!!!"

He then proceeded to smash Matt's gamecube.

Matt wasn't very happy when he found it.

Meanwhile, in Japan L finished turning into a frog.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Looks like I'm a frog now." croaked L. He wasn't really surprised he could still talk. After all, he was a ventriloquist in a past life. At least, that's what Near's tarot cards told him.

In case you're wondering, L was a very handsome frog, solely because he was an ugly human.

...Please don't hurt me fangirls.

"Maybe I should find a prince." pondered L as he hopped around the room, his back hunched. Which by the way, is the PERFECT posture for a frog. Maybe he was a frog ventriloquist in a past life? Anyway.

As L contemplates on where he could find a prince in Japan, why don't we see what Kira's up to? It's bound to be creepy.

000000000000000000000000000000000

In his bedroom, Light was doing something creepy. He was making out with the Deathnote.

"Oh gawd...I love you so much...mmm..."

"...Light?"

"Shut up Ryuk, I'm busy. Oh Deathnote! You're so beautiful..."

"But Liiiiight!!! Misa's here!"

"Grr..." Light put the notebook back gently inside his drawer. "Don't worry, my dear." He crooned, as he caressed the front cover. "She'll never come between us."

"...It's moments like these that I wish I was blind. And deaf. And stupid."

"Why stupid Ryuk?"

"Well, if I was just deaf and blind, there'd still be the mental images."

"...(throws pen at Ryuk.)"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the hotel room, L was close to figuring out where to find a prince. L was pretty excited. It only took him the help of a definition of prince from a dictionary.

"Let's see...a prince is someone of royal descent who is a male...or it could be a very elegant and noble man...and since there are tons of elegant and noble men compared to real princes...I should find those kinda men! and I know just the one..." L smirked, before jumping out the window, on his way to a certain teenager with a peculiar name...

I wonder what's Light doing now?

000000000000000000000000000000

On second thought, you don't wanna know. It involves Misa, the Deathnote, a Swiss Army knife, and a rubber ducky. Let's just say NEVER EVAH come between Light-o and his Deathnote-o.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

L felt very cool. He had just jumped from a window without falling on his face. He hopped merrily towards Light's house, ignoring the stares of humans who'd never seen a frog smile so widely. In a few minutes he was there. Good thing Light's house was within hopping distance. The detective made an arbupt stop at the door of his only friend.

"Hmmm...it appears I am not tall enough to reach the doorbell. Maybe I should solve this problem." mused the little green L. He worked his way around back until he found the apple tree near Light's window. "This is extremely convenient." L hopped from one branch to another. With one quick jump, he managed to locate the branch closest to Light's window. With a "Yipee!", our hero lunged towards Light's window...

...and failed miserably.

As he fell, L contemplated how he had missed. Was it because the window was closed? Nah, that couldn't be it.

SPLAT.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

BEST CLIFF HANGER EVAH.

Every cliffhanger should end with a splat, that'd make everything KEWLER.

R and R!


End file.
